Lightning
by Phillozophy
Summary: She's a pirate and she gets to do pirate things.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own Zelda and this is based off of Doodleladle's headcanon about how WW Link is afraid of lightning such a dork.

* * *

"Grandma?"

The elderly lady shifts in her bed and groans, blinking her eyes out and looking up at the five year old boy clutching his blanket with terror. "Link, dear? What are you doing up so late?"

Lightning and thunder crashes and she nods in understanding. "C'mon, honey, get in bed with me."

"O-Okay."

The boy crawls into bed with his grandmother and shivers as another bolt of lightning hits the ground and thunder rolls. She wraps her arms around him and lightly strokes his hair. "It's alright, dearie. Don't worry."

"But…" He starts to say, but she shushes the boy and hugs him tighter.

"Calm down, dear. Everything will be alright. Do you want a bedtime story?"

The little boy jerks his head and almost knocks it straight into his grandmother's chin. "Yeah! Tell me a bed time story!"

She chuckles and shushes the boy again. "Quiet. Your sister is sleeping, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

The grandmother smiles. "Alright. What story do you want to hear?"

"The one about the Hero of Time!"

"Of course. Well then… Are you ready to begin?" The boy nods enthusiastically and the grandmother starts her story.

"This is but one of the legends of which the people speak..."

...

* * *

...

"Dammit, Link! Get up! It's- Oh." She tip toes over to the quivering hammock and places a rough hand on the heap of blankets. "You okay there?"

"Tetra? Is that you-," Thunder rolls and the mound flinches and squeaks. "Nothing is happening, I'll just be here, sorry-,"

The captain lifts the blanket up to peek inside at the boy. "Link, seriously. What's wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing?"

She scoffs. "Yeah, nothing." She pokes the shaking boy's cheek with a finger. "You okay?"

"Yes-," She sends him stern look. "…No."

"What, then?"

"…Nothing."

"Link."

He looks through the hole in the blankets at her. "Yeah?"

"Are you afraid of lightning too?" She knows that he can't swim more than thirty seconds, even if they did have that practice lesson before, it wouldn't surprise her if he was scared of more things.

"N-No? Why would I be afraid of lightnin-," Another bolt of elictricity and roaring thunder and he jumps, curling tighter into his ball. "'M not afraid of lightning, nope, nope, not at all, nope."

The captain sighs and sets her hands on her hips, "Dork," before climbing into the hammock with him and curling herself around his shaking body.

"T-Tetra? What're you-,"

"…Shut up, Link. Just let it happen."

She knows that he's blushing underneath the blankets. "O-Okay."

"…Can you even breathe in there?" She asks, curious.

"Kinda. Used to it, though."

Of course he'd be used to it. He'd been in those dark, stuffy dungeons with no clean air flow and enemies and death and blood and injuries-

"Pull back the covers. I wanna see your face."

The boy hero squeaks and pokes his fluffy blond head out from under the blankets. "Tetra? You're, um, being kinda bold right now-,"

"Shut up. I'm a pirate and I get to do pirate things."

"Uh, o-okay then."

There's silence for a few between the blushing captain and the flustered boy, before another crash of lightning hits and the boy winces.

"It's alright. Calm down."

"I… I know." He looks up at her. "This reminds me of when I was really little."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"When I was little, there was this really big storm and I was, uh, kinda scared of it, so I slept with my grandma."

A grin creases the captain's face as she imagines the situation. "Aw. That's adorable."

"She told me bed time stories too," he says, disregarding her comment, "about the Hero of Time and stuff."

An idea crosses the captain's mind and she snidely asks. "Do you want a story, Link?"

"Huh!? N-No, I'm not a kid anymore-,"

"C'mon. Admit it. You want a story."

"No, I don-," The angry growling of thunder and more shivering. "…I do."

She smirks. "Gotcha."

"...Tell a good one."

She ignores him. "Well, once upon a time, there was a fierce pirate by the name of Tetra. She was cool and awesome in every single way possible and nobody could best her in anything because she was just that awesome."

He whines. "Tetra, c'mon, that's not a story-,"

"But, all of a sudden, there was a little boy wearing green that appeared in front of her with that stupid, shit-eating grin on his face and-,"

"Tetra, don't swear."

"-that fluffy blond hair with that curl that never goes down and bright, beautiful, stupid, blue-ish green eyes."

"You called me stupid twice, Tetra."

"Shut up. I'm telling a story. Anyways, this boy, who was very much shorter than her by a few inches, turned out to be a hero of some sorts, I-she really didn't know how he managed _that,_ and the fierce pirate captain was the princess of pirates, and the two lived happily ever after. The end."

There's silence for a few.

"…Tetra, that was…"

She laughs. "Amazing, I know."

"… _Really_ bad…"

The captain gasps mockingly and grinds her knuckles against the boy's scalp. "How _dare_ you?"

"Stop, stop, stop! It hurts, ah-,"

She stops and rubs his head soothingly. "Fine. Do you want to know how the story ends, then?"

"Huh? But I thought-,"

"Yeah, yeah, we're in the story, all that cliché stuff, now look at me."

He shifts around and turns towards her. "Yeah-,"

She grabs him by the chin and presses her lips onto his and they stay like that for a while, just reveling in the fact that the fierce pirate captain and the small hero boy are kissing, before they break apart.

"T-Tetra?" It's dark in the cabin but she knows that he's bright red right now, she knows that kind of thing about him, "W-What was that-,"

"Shut up. I'm a pirate and I get to do pirate things."

"But how is _k_ - _kissing_ me a pirate thing?"

"…We pillage innocents. I pillaged you of your innocence."

He doesn't catch the innuendo and instead plows on. "That doesn't even make sense, you just kissed me!"

"C'mon, Link. I've kissed you before."

"But that was different, that's not the same-,"

"Shut up and lemme kiss you again."

* * *

 **A/N:** AYYYY pointless fluff. **Review** please, and see you later!


End file.
